Paradise Moves to Ponyville
by BixXaa
Summary: Paradise finally moved to Ponyville...and her friends helped her. (My OC and my friend's OC)


**AN: Okay, here is a new story. Sorry for my bad english.**

Paradise move to Ponyville

It was not an ordinary day for Paradise. Finally, she could move to Ponyville. She was very happy. Finally she could hang out with her friends.

"Rainbow Dash, could you help me with packing, please?"asked Paradise. She knew Rainbow was stong.

The blue pegasus landed and shaked her wings."Well, yes, why not? But I am very busy..."

"It won't be take so long, I promise... And one of my friends will help for us. His name is Zoard Guitar." smiled Paradise.

"Is he love playing on guitar?" Rainbow jumped up and began to fly.

"Well, yes... So, could you help me?"

"Fine.."sighted Rainbow and began to follow Paradise.

Her bags and furnitures arrived from Canterlot. Ponyville was so silent! She loved this small town for that. Paradise noticed that her friend arrived. He was a white pegasus like Paradise, but his mane and tail were blue. He wore a black sunglasses and a black cutie mark was a black guitar.

"Zoard! Hi!" She was very glad that she saw her old friend."How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you" he was courtesy. But this was usually. "And you? You look very good."

"Oh thanks."smiled the mare. She liked when somepony said to her 'you look very good'.She was an egoist and she knew that. And she was very proud for it.

Yes, Zoard was very courtesy, kind, unassertive...ect. He was a very good friend. But nothing more.

"It is shame that you moved here. I will miss you."

"What a shame, isn't it?"said she sarcastically. Of course he will miss to her, but she didn't want to stay in Canterlot." I will miss you too."

Suddenly, Rainbow appeared. She looked a bit tired."Sorry for the late."

"You didn't late. Rainbow, he is Zoard Guitar"pointed at Zoard, and she turned to him"And she is Rainbow Dash."

"Hi, nice to meet you" and they was shaking their hoofs.

"Nice to meet you too, miss"

"W..What? What did you calling me?"choked Rainbow.

"Miss..."

Rainbow was frustrated. She hated when somepony called she that. It sounded too girly. But she knew, that the stallion just want to be gentle.

Paradise's new house was very nice. It was in the centre of Ponyville, next to the Sugar house was white and small. In the house, was one big living room, a small kitchen, two bedroom in the upstairs and a bathroom. It was a friendly house.

Rainbow Dash, Zoard Guitar and Paradise finally made it. The house was full of Paradise's furnitures. They were tired.

They were sitting on the sofa"Well..we have finally done. Thanks for help guys. Really. Thanks." Paradise sighted. She felt her body was tired. Very tired. But Rainbow and Zoard wasn't look better.

"Okay..."Rainbow Dash tried to get up but she couldn't. She fell back.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay?"

"Yes...But I must go now"the blue pegasus was getting up when they heard a knock. Somepony was knocking Paradise's door. Paradise opened the door. Fluttershy stood behind the door.

"Um...hello"Flutteshy said with a shy smile.

"Hello, Fluttershy...Come in" Paradise didn't understand it... why was she there? The yellow pegasus and that griffon were best friends. And Gilda hated came in.

"Fluttershy!"Rainbow Dash managed to get up. She flew up."How are you?"

"I am fine...thank you..."

"Um, Fluttershy, he is Zoard Guitar"pointed at Zoard.

"Nice to meet you"Zoard cheered.

"Nice to meet you too"said Fluttershy in her quietest voice. Then, she turned to Paradise."Paradise...I want to apoligize to you. I thought Gilda a nice person, but she isn't. You were right. And I didn't believe you. But you all along you were right. Sorry."

Paradise hugged the yellow pegasus."Okay, that's okay. I forgive you."

Soon, Pinkie Pie appeared and made a party for Paradise in her new home. The party was fantastic. She felt herself very glad. But when Pinkie began to sing her foolish song, she was leaving the party and went outside. There she saw Zoard and Fluttershy.

"Hello there!"

"Hi..."

"Hello, Paradise"

"What's going on here? Were you boring in my party?" joked Paradise cheerly.

"No..."

"Ooookay, nevermind..."Paradise knew she was in the wrong time and the wrong place."Zoard, I want to say thank for your help. So, thank you."

"Oh, that was not a big deal."smiled the stallion."Oh, I think I have to go now..Um, good luck, Paradise! Bye!

"Thanks, Zoard. Goodbye" The mare hugged him, and he flew away.

"Goodbye, Zoard."Fluttershy turned to Paradise"I am so happy Paradise. We are friends again."

"Fluttershy" Paradise looked at her" All along we were friends. I didn't blame you."

"Thank you.."

Everything was fine. And Paradise knew it. It was a big chance, that she won't meet Gilda again. Gilda gone, and she won. Fluttershy was her friend. She loved Ponyville. It was a silent and peaceful town. But she knew she will miss her other friends in Canterlot. Like Zoard Guitar. But she had new friends. Everything was just fine.

**Well, here we are. I hope you liked it. Um.. Zoard Guitar is my friend's OC, not mine. He asked me if I could put his OC in my story. And I hope he liked this story too.**

**And one other thing... In the cover image are Paradise and Zoard Guitar. My drawing xD**


End file.
